I Hate Valentine's Day
by Miyori999
Summary: Tsubasa and Ageha are both unlucky in love. Today is Valentine's day and they still haven't grabbed the attention of their crushes. But isn't it true that lonely people can find strength in being lonely together?Oh, and I'm the first TsubasaXAgeha writer.


I am always lonely on Valentines day. I think its great for people with boyfriend/girlfriends, but sadly I have neither. (A boyfriend, considering I'm into guys). I also noticed that these two would make such a cute couple, though there aren't even any hints in the manga that these two have any intrest in one another. I can't really think of them as a couple yet, but as two people, both unlucky in their pursuits of the people they are NOT meant to be with. This was really quickly written on V-Day. Though I pretty much just wrote it because my other story got deleated on my computer, and I didn't have a clue what I had written for it.

I hope it's cute. Keep in mind, when it comes to emotions I'm practically a man, so it's not too gushy. I'm also terrible at comedies.

* * *

**I Hate Valentine's Day**

Tsubasa stalked off outside of the school building. He sighed, he had the worst luck when it came to trying to get his beloved Mamiya-san's attention.

Today was every single guys most hated holiday. Valentine's day meant that he was forced to lay witness to high pitched squeals of girls receiving oversized pink teddy bears and guys basking in their girlfriends excited auras, though receiving just a card in return. Really it was a girl's holiday, a real rip-off for guys, except for the feeling of accomplishment for providing a source for their girl's temporary happiness…oh, and a card if they're lucky.

He wanted to be one of those guys.

Perhaps if he had been able to get within two meters of Sakura that whole day, he would have been able to see her appreciative smile, or maybe she would hug him? Then maybe she would agree to got out with him! (Of course Tsubasa could only envision this with his shallow perception of Sakura's personality.) Though the day did not go that way. He walked into class with white teddy bear and chocolates in hand, but his teacher made him shove them in a locker; they were a distraction he said. Every time he got a possible chance to talk to Sakura, her friends would drag her away before he had the chance.

'_Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom together? That Rika certainly has a small bladder.'_ He was so wrapped up in his inner grumblings he became very startled when a sudden high-pitched, whiny voice came from above him. It was very loud and (as soon as he realized what it was)** very **annoying.

The feisty Shinigami girl was in a mood, bawling her eyes out. She leapt onto the building over Tsubasa's head. And noticing a face she recognized, she proceeded to wail louder and cover her face.

Wanting to live out the rest of the day with his hearing intact, he started to walk further down the paved path. If he could just get out of there before his gentlemanly conscience kicked in he would be in good shape to make it home.

She sobbed the words "Darn you Rinne!" and…

'_Dammit…'_ So Rokudo made the girl cry. _'Well, I can't just leave her crying like that. It's just not right…_' He turned back to the Shinigami girl, Ageha.

"Would you stop all that noise please?" The gentlemanly part of him did think that was funny, but hey, the rest of him did.

However, this only encouraged the girl. She hopped down from her seat on the building, now angry with the exorcist. "I can make noise all I want to!"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. At least she wasn't crying now. "What did he do anyways?"

"Why should that be any of your business?"

"Okay, fine. I don't care," he said putting his ands up. He turned to leave, but he realized all to late that his reaction could be interpreted as an invitation for someone like Ageha.

"I don't understand him at all!" Ageha cried.

Tsubasa held the annoying girl at arms length and sat beside her on the bench. He removed his now tear-drenched blazer; who didn't hate wearing damp clothes?

The exorcist sighed.

"Not that I really care, but what did he do?"

"He's just being mean. I was on my way to give him a valentines day present, but he was already going to who knows where, and he said he didn't have any time for my antics right now, but really antics? Why would he not have time for me I mean if it were a ghost I could totally help him out but-hey wait-I'm not sure I even know what that means completely. Anyways, so I got him this big card but he said that-"

_Doesn't she ever breathe? Good dear Lord, where does this annoying little thing keep all that air? _He waited a few seconds to see if she was finished. After he realized she had a ways to go he simply nodded every once in a while. After a few minutes she started crying again, but continued along with her annoying little monologue. _Is there an off switch on this thing?_

When he noticed she had finally stopped talking and had resorted to crying, he slapped his hand over his forehead. He tapped the Shinigami on the shoulder reassuringly (though he had heard essentially nothing she said).

"It's all right. You know, he is kind of an idiot."

She perked up instantly. "Hey! Don't call my Rinne-kun an idiot! This is all Sakura-chan's fault!"

He stiffened twice as fast. "Don't insult my Mamiya-san! What did she ever do to you?"

"She's trying to steal my Rinne-kun," she said standing abruptly.

"She's not trying anything like that," he yelled standing just as fast.

Ageha opened her mouth to respond, but closed it and sighed, resuming her spot on the bench.

"Yeah…I guess it's not _really_ her fault."

Jumonji looked down at the dejected little Shinigami. She looked back up to him. She sighed sadly and wiped the last of her tears away. He sat back down next to her. Accidentally kicking the gift bag he had gotten for Sakura.

"Oops," he said as he moved so he wouldn't kick it again.

"What's in the bag?" Ageha asked.

"Hm? Oh, Mamiya-san's presents. I didn't have a chance to give them to her today."

He didn't just leave the bag alone. He took out an oversized chocolate heart and began unwrapping it. He thought chocolate might cheer her up a bit.

"What say you? Can two losers share an oversized piece of candy on this demented holiday?" He tilted his head to the side and smiled warmly.

"I am not a loser," Ageha retorted.

Tsubasa scoffed. "Here we both are, on Valentine's day, alone on a bench seat, while our loves are off seeing each other. We are definitely losers today. Take the chocolate."

Ageha frowned but accepted the fact that Jumonji was indeed correct about her loser status. She nodded, "Fine."

He snapped off the corner of the heart and handed it to her. His hand accidentally brushed hers, making them both jerk slightly but think nothing more of it. She nibbled on the corner a bit, and he bit off a small chunk.

"I… Just can't understand why he doesn't like me." Ageha said kicking the dirt under the bench. "I mean, I've always known I was a little quirky, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"What do you…You're really not that bad. I'm you're a pretty neat kid," Tsubasa commented.

"Kid? I'm the same age as you!" Ageha frowned.

"Hm? Oh yeah, 16. I forgot."

"You're 16? Dang. My birthday's not for another month. I'm still 15." Ageha had always been one of the younger students in her class.

"Really? Eh, we're both in 10th grade, first years."

Ageha smiled. Then frowned once more. The exorcist noticed the frown again.

"What is it now?"

"Maybe I'm just not pretty to him. Or maybe I'm too many months younger than him."

"Oh geez. Don't give me that crap. A few months doesn't make a difference. And… you are pretty. You're very pretty. You know that right?"

Ageha looked up at his very serious face. Which soon became puzzled with the 5 second span she spent looking at him.

"You think so?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and if he can't see that, he needs glasses."

Their gazes connected for a second then they quickly directed their attention in opposite directions. They both blushed slightly, barely even noticeable to themselves. What they did feel they assumed that they somehow must have been thinking about their crushes. Tsubasa assumed he was thinking about Sakura being beautiful, and Ageha assumed she was thinking about Rinne someday noticing that she was pretty.

A they were both so clueless.

Ageha was the first to calm herself (very surprisingly) and said to Tsubasa: "I'm sure Sakura-chan will come around. I can tell you'd be great for her."

Tsubasa smiled. Ageha returned the smile. "If we were to separate those two, you'd get Sakura-chan and I'd get my Rinne-kun."

He chuckled "Well, if I ever want to take any drastic steps like that I'll be sure to ask for your help… in separating them. Deal?"

She giggled. "And I'll be happy to help. It's a deal."

Tsubasa nodded and they both stood.

"Thank you for cheering me up," Ageha bowed her head slightly.

He waved his hand a bit. "Nah, it's alright."

The two clueless teens turned and went their separate ways home.

* * *

Author's note: I think Tsubasa's issue with drastic measures is funny, because he's always the first to jump to conclusions, of make dramatic moves, or something like that. If you don't get my humor, that's okay. None of my friends do either. I'm odd and so in love with my oddness (I think I just made a new word)


End file.
